


Full Circle

by crimson_calamity



Series: Bullseye, right where the feelings are [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: "Accidental" Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, OT7, Polyamory, Voyeurism, back at it again with the horny drunk love pile, the lead up into the actual thing this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: For a little while after they “officially get together”, Jinyoung and Jaebeom keep to themselves. Well, as much to themselves as they can with the noisiest, nosiest, horniest people on the planet as close friends, who have dubbed it their honeymoon period. However, as isn’t a shock to literally anyone, that doesn’t last that long.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Series: Bullseye, right where the feelings are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712641
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> greetings!! it's time for the return of the horny drunk love pile!! I started this just after I finished lip service but only just powered through and finished it, but I hope you'll enjoy!! this is very jaebeom and Jinyoung centric but it does involve a lot of poly nonsense, much like the first part but amped up a fair amount!! also the series title is taken from this song [adam&steve - wherever you are (airmow remix)](https://youtu.be/n8dZrurT3gE) but yeah,, I hope you enjoy this!!!

The slide begins on a Sunday morning. It’s just barely morning in fact, though Jinyoung and Jaebeom have definitely been awake for longer than that; it’s Jinyoung who rolls out of bed first, which would usually be cause for surprise, but given that Jaebeom’s currently face down in a pillow unable to string three syllables together, something about which Jinyoung is quite smug, this time it is not. What is a surprise however, is the presence of someone else in their apartment. The apartment they live in alone. 

“Morning hyung,” Bambam chirps with barely a glance away from the TV, lounging across the sofa like he owns it with his feet kicked up on the arm and the remote in his hand, “I think you forgot to put pants on.” Jinyoung, indeed pantsless and shirtless and everything-else-less, stands in the corridor, staring at him in disbelief.

“Wha-” He breathes, blinking hard. Bambam just glances over at him again and arches an eyebrow, eyes dragging down the length of Jinyoung’s very naked body and back up again with a leer. 

“Please stop talking.” Comes  _ another _ voice; Yugyeom, almost entirely obscured by the squashy beanbag and the blankets heaped on top of him, just a tuft of sandy blond hair betrayed his position. Jinyoung blinks some more.

“How did you even get in-” Jinyoung wheezes, weak voice trailing into silence when Yugyeom whimpers and wiggles around. Bambam snorts and reaches over to prod him with the remote.

“Mark hyung’s spare key,” he says brightly, snickering when Yugyeom whines again louder, “don’t mind Gyeom, he’s just hungover.” 

“Why did he give you-” Jinyoung tries to interject, outrage beginning to take over from astonishment.

“Oh, he didn’t, we stole it,” Bambam interrupts him, “we crashed at his last night but him and Jackson were fucking super loudly this morning, so we came here since Youngjae’s visiting his parents. But then you guys were also fucking super loudly, so it was a lose-lose really.” He shrugs, like any of that makes sense.

“Why didn’t you just go home?” Jinyoung asks, aghast. Bambam shrugs and Yugyeom finally emerges from his blankets and oh, boy, he really is hungover, pallid and pinched and pouting up a storm.

“There are roadworks on our street.” He whines, squinting and massaging one temple. Jinyoung feels a pang of sympathy; he’s had a few rough hangovers in his day and he wouldn’t want to listen to jackhammers during one either. “Put some pants on hyung, you’ve got guests.” Magically, the sympathy drains away. Jinyoung puffs up, ready to hiss, but he’s interrupted before he can demand they get out of his fucking house.

“Nyoung-ah, what’re you doing?” Jaebeom calls, voice hoarse and words running into each other. Bambam and Yugyeom both snicker, sharing knowing glances and eyebrow wiggles. Jinyoung pins them both with a furious glare and turns on his heel to hurry back to their bedroom - well it was originally Jinyoung’s, but Jaebeom only uses his own for storage now - to see Jaebeom wobbling to his feet.

“Hang on hyung, don’t-” Jinyoung tries to tell him to sit back down, but it’s too late, he’s already stumbled forwards into Jinyoung’s arms and half collapsed. He doesn’t seem too bothered, happily nuzzling into Jinyoung’s neck and winding both arms around his waist, but then he’s not the one carrying a boyfriend’s worth of dead weight.

“Who were you talking to?” He asks, soft and sleepy. Jinyoung wheezes and staggers over to plop them both down onto the mattress.

“Bambam and Yugyeom stole Mark’s key,” he sighs, “I’ll kick them out.” He pats the back of Jaebeom’s neck, but he hums and sits up, frowning slightly and tilting his head, messy hair falling into his eyes.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, eyes squinting almost closed and lips twitching into a flustered little smile when Jinyoung pouts and carefully brushes his hair off his forehead, combing it back and running his fingers through it, “you don’t have to kick them out for my sake, I’m fine.” He says softly, catching Jinyoung’s wrist when he drops it back down and lacing their fingers together. Jinyoung scoffs, cheeks flushing pink at being seen through so easily. 

“Maybe I just don’t want them here.” He retorts weakly, wrinkling his nose when Jaebeom blinks slowly and arches one eyebrow. 

“Right,” he drawls, “well, go tell them that then.” Jinyoung huffs and sticks his tongue out. Jaebeom just snorts and leans forward, gripping the back of Jinyoung’s neck to keep him still as he kisses him, slow and sweet. His palm slips higher when Jinyoung sighs, fingers raking through and gripping the hair on his nape, a little longer than he usually keeps it. He’s coming to realise just why Jaebeom lets his grow out too.

“We’re too soft on them, they’ll start taking liberties.” Jinyoung grumbles breathlessly when he’s finally released. Hand slipping around to press to Jinyoung’s cheek, Jaebeom snorts softly and pecks his lips again.

“Taking liberties, huh?” He mumbles, fingers curling at Jinyoung’s jaw. “Like they don’t already.” Jinyoung opens his mouth to retort but Jaebeom just kisses him again, catching his top lip between his teeth for a second before leaning back, but even if Jinyoung’s mind hadn’t just blanked, he doesn’t think he’d actually have thought of a protest. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He says with a smug little grin when Jinyoung stays silent, but karma gets him when he stands up and takes a step forward only for his knees to buckle, sending him sprawling over Jinyoung’s lap. Snickering, Jinyoung pats his bare butt as he groans under his breath and struggles upright again; he gets a flick to the temple in retribution and Jaebeom actually manages to stay upright this time, though each step is careful and he’s got a hell of a limp.

“Do not say a word.” He snaps over his shoulder. Jinyoung rolls his lips together and manages not to snicker. 

“Morning hy- oh my god do neither of you own pants?!” Bambam’s voice pipes up from the living room as Jaebeom passes the door on his way to his room. Yugyeom says no words, but there’s a wolf whistle then a groan of regret.

“You’re the one who barged into our house, Bam!” Jinyoung yells at him, rising to his feet and grabbing a pair of discarded sweatpants from the floor. Jaebeom’s he thinks, but there’s no real telling anymore. 

“Okay, but you know we’re here now, you have no excuses!” He calls back. Yugyeom whines, loudly and pitifully. Jinyoung sighs and grabs a t-shirt, this one huge and well worn and therefore definitely Jaebeom’s. As his head pops out of it, Jaebeom rounds the corner again, a towel thrown over his shoulder and a bundle of fresh clothes in his arms, but he’s still butt ass naked and still limping. He throws Jinyoung a cocky grin when he gets another wolf whistle, then Bambam pipes up again: “Jesus, Jinyoung hyung did a number on you, didn’t he?” 

“Yah!” Jinyoung yells, stomping out of his room as Jaebeom slips into the bathroom with a sigh and an exaggerated eye roll. Bambam’s thrown himself upright when Jinyoung bursts into the sitting room, hands raised defensively but a defiant glint in his eyes.

“Am I wrong? He’s limping so much!” He screeches. Yugyeom groans and buries himself in blankets again. 

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Bambam-” Jinyoung seethes, but the warning goes straight over his head.

“What were you  _ doing _ ? You aren’t  _ that _ big-” Jinyoung stomps the length of the living room and leaps onto the sofa to grab him into a headlock, ruffling his hair up in vengeance- “no, hyung, stop, not the hair!” He wriggles, playing up the whine in his voice, eyes wide and pout full force when Jinyoung growls and glares down at him. 

“Hey!” Both of them freeze, staring wide-eyed at the bathroom door, through which Jaebeom, dripping wet and hair lathered up in shampoo, has stuck his head. He’s frowning. “Don’t break my fucking sofa-” Jinyoung looks down to see the arm of it creaking ominously under his weight and Bambam starts whining again about being loved less than an inanimate object- “and he’s big enough, Bambam-ah, don’t push it or I’ll let him kick you out next time.” The bathroom door snaps shut. There’s a rustle of fabric and Yugyeom’s head pops out of the blankets again. 

“RIP.” Is all he says before re-burying himself. Bambam fakes a sob and Jinyoung sighs, letting him go with a final ruffle and climbing off the sofa. 

“No one loves me anymore!” He wails, falling prostrate onto the cushions. Jinyoung, though he would never admit it aloud to anyone, feels a little bad. 

“Don’t be such a brat then.” He says brusquely, but he does squat down next to him and combs a bit of his hair back into place. He sniffles, opening wide eyes to pout up at Jinyoung pitifully.

“That’s just my brand though.” And Jinyoung wonders why he even tries. 

(“Okay but like,” Yugyeom, marginally more awake after Jinyoung drip-fed him coffee, says, hushed and conspiratorial like there’s any chance of Jaebeom or Bambam hearing him over the cacophony of yelling and clanging pans they’re causing in the kitchen, “what did you actually do, because hyung was  _ loud  _ when we came in and I swear I heard a slap-” Jinyoung claps a hand over his mouth and narrows his eyes dangerously, bending in close; he’s so glad Jaebeom roped Bambam into helping him make breakfast.

“Remind me how this is any of your business.” He hisses. Yugyeom wrinkles his nose, then something wet and warm touches Jinyoung’s hand; he rips it away with a groan, wiping it on his t-shirt and glowering at Yugyeom’s smug grin.

“Because I’ll lord it over Bambam that I know and he doesn’t and that’s the best revenge you can get.” He says with a waggle of eyebrows. Jinyoung stares at him for a moment, genuinely impressed and, dare he say it, proud.

“Fine, but if you embarrass me or Jaebeom hyung, no one will ever find your body, understand?” He sticks out a hand. Yugyeom takes it solemnly, an evil twinkle in his eye. Yeah, definitely proud.)

The second slip was entirely Jinyoung’s fault. Jaebeom maintains this, completely and absolutely, and will do so until the day he dies, unwavering even in the face of Jinyoung’s pout. Yes, he didn’t exactly  _ protest  _ at the time and probably wouldn’t have even if he was stone cold sober and sure, the lock being… less secure than they thought wasn’t anyone’s fault, but it was, unequivocally, Jinyoung’s idea. 

It went a little something like this: bored of watching Jackson, Mark and Yugyeom play extremely drunk twister with Bambam “spinning” - absolutely just choosing the most inconvenient colour and body part possible - and Youngjae heckling, Jinyoung had scooted closer, pressed against Jaebeom’s side in a warm solid line, chin digging into his shoulder. Jaebeom, stupidly fond and thinking he was just at his clingy drunk stage, had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, leaning his head closer.

“This is boring,” he’d whispered, adorably grumpy; Jaebeom had snorted, a stupid grin on his face that the others are thankfully too engrossed to notice, “wanna go fuck in the bathroom while they’re distracted?” This wasn’t what Jaebeom had expected to hear, yet he found himself utterly unsurprised to hear it. He’d blinked, staring at the unruly tangle of bodies in the middle of the floor and the duo screeching at them, then shrugged.

“Okay.” So sure, he’s not  _ innocent _ with regards to the upcoming nonsense, but it was still very solidly Jinyoung’s idea so by default the rest of it is his fault. And by the rest of it Jaebeom means the solid lump coming up on his forehead from bashing it against Jinyoung’s chin when Youngjae kicked the bathroom door in - the bathroom door he’d just happened to be backed up against - and the sudden audience they now have having been literally caught with their pants down.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, airy and baffled and nowhere near as alarmed as the situation warrants. Youngjae, his wide-eyed shock melting into something nearer to evil delight, shrugs.

“Hide and seek. I think.” He says, words slurring together and lips curling up into a lopsided grin. “What are  _ you  _ doing?” Jinyoung doesn’t answer, stunned silent, both hands still loosely gripping Jaebeom’s hips. His arms looped around Jinyoung’s neck, Jaebeom blinks at him, then looks down. It’s fairly obvious. Sure, no dicks are out yet, but both of them have shed their jeans, Jaebeom more successfully than Jinyoung, who’s just got his shoved down past his ass. And while no dicks are  _ out  _ yet, they’re clearly  _ involved. _ “Well,” Youngjae chirps when it’s obvious he’s not getting a coherent response any time soon, his smile terrifying in its innocence, “don’t mind me.” He knocks the toilet seat down with a bang that makes both of them jump and plops down onto it, lounging against the cistern and pulling out his phone. When they just gape at him, he waves a hand, a little “go ahead” flourish, one eyebrow arching up. Jaebeom wheezes slightly and looks at Jinyoung, who looks back at him a second later. His eyes are wide, head cocked, a question written on his face. Jaebeom blinks back.

They both shrug at the same time. Youngjae groans and a roll of toilet paper bounces off the side of Jinyoung’s head. 

“God I hate you guys so much,” he grumbles, “we get it, you’re soulmates, must you flaunt it quite so obviously-” He continues in this vein for a while. Jaebeom stops listening, partly because they hear it every other fucking day but mostly because Jinyoung kisses him again and that can silence even the most intrusive of thoughts. He kisses back, lips parting, sighing when he hums and licks into his mouth, cherry sours sticky on his tongue. His hands slide up, arms wrapping around Jaebeom’s waist and crushing him closer, dragging his shirt up with them. He huffs through his nose when Jaebeom smiles into the kiss, biting reproachfully on his lip and walking him back up against the door, restlessly shifting to grip his waist with both hands instead. 

Trying to put their audience out of mind is unsurprisingly difficult, though for surprising reasons; Jaebeom feels breathless, overheated, his face warm and spine prickling as he grips Jinyoung’s hair and tilts his head to a better angle. His eyelids keep fluttering, stealing glances at Youngjae, blurred and distracted though they are. He’s just  _ watching,  _ intent and focussed, gaze dragging up and down their bodies as Jinyoung sighs and pushes closer, slotting their hips together and for now just staying still, but he’s as hard as Jaebeom is, hissing under his breath at the slightest grind forwards.

“Oh my god-” they both freeze, staring wide-eyed at each other in disbelief- “would one of you please grab an ass? Even just your own at this point.” Jinyoung whips his head around and Jaebeom leans out from behind him, both of them staring at Youngjae. He’s got one ankle on the opposite knee and he’s produced a hip flask from somewhere; it hangs loose in one hand, his eyebrows raised, apparently unimpressed.

“Are you really backseat kissing right now?” Jinyoung splutters. Youngjae snorts and takes a swig from the flask. 

“I wouldn’t have to if you just got on with it,” he drawls, “unless you want everyone to wonder what's taking you so long and come watch.” Jaebeom’s glad his jaw was already on the floor, else it would have dropped at that and not  _ entirely  _ in shock. No, a not insignificant proportion of his brain just flatlines and plummets into the gutter because yeah, maybe he  _ does- _

“Well if you’re so good at it-” Jinyoung snaps and now everything is  _ so much worse; _ the noise Jaebeom lets out is strangled and high pitched and mortifying and then Youngjae stands up, a challenge-accepted grin on his face and he steps forwards-

Someone bangs on the door, right next to Jaebeom’s head; he scrambles forwards, scared half to death and hoping not to get smacked this time, Jinyoung squawking and following suit. Youngjae, terrifyingly, didn’t even flinch.

“If y’all are done fucking-” Mark yells, voice harried, “get the fuck out, some of us need the fucking bathroom.” Youngjae laughs, loud and cackling. Jinyoung smacks his arm, hissing something under his breath while Jaebeom, so red his face must be steaming, snatches up his jeans and rips the door open. Mark stands outside, irritation melting into shock. His eyes drag downwards in the second Jaebeom hesitates, a grin as evil as Youngjae’s appearing when they reach his hips. “I see we’re not too late for the show then.” 

Jaebeom stomps past him and wrestles his jeans back on in the hallway and wishes he were anywhere else and that his dick  _ hadn’t  _ just twitched at the idea of being watched.  _ Again.  _

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Jinyoung says, tone halfway between furious and soothing. The hand he takes Jaebeom’s wrist with is the latter while the glare he shoots at Mark and Youngjae, who’s still cackling in the bathroom, is most certainly the former. It’s his “we’re going to talk about this later” glare, something Jaebeom’s unfortunately familiar with. He’s just glad he’s not on the receiving end of it this time.

(“They didn’t mean any harm.” Jinyoung mumbles, fingers combing soothingly through Jaebeom’s hair. Jaebeom, his face buried in Jinyoung’s belly, groans.

“I know,” he grumbles, "still embarrassing though." He's not whining, no matter how loud Jinyoung coos. It turns to whines of his own when Jaebeom huffs and rolls off him, planting his face into the covers; he flops after him, shuffling around and plopping down onto his back, wiggling both arms beneath his stomach so he can cling to his waist. It’s uncomfortable and Jinyoung’s arms will probably go numb, but he hums so contentedly when he settles into place that Jaebeom doesn’t have the heart to say as much. His cheek squished onto the back of Jaebeom’s neck, Jinyoung speaks up again.

“You didn’t seem to mind too much though-” he says, a knowing lilt to his voice and all of Jaebeom’s charitable thoughts vanish- “when Youngjae said-”

“Don’t-” Jaebeom warns, half-hearted and defeated. Jinyoung, obviously, ploughs on regardless.

“When he said about everyone watching, I felt you twi-” Jaebeom grabs a pillow and bats vaguely behind him. It connects, if Jinyoung’s scandalised squawk is any clue. The conversation dissolves when Jinyoung rears up and viciously starts prodding everywhere he knows Jaebeom’s ticklish, while Jaebeom wriggles and wheezes and kicks out uselessly. 

Until Jinyoung, drunk and clumsy, falls off the bed. Jaebeom, being a good and caring boyfriend, squawks and apologises and scrambles upright, sticking his head over the edge and peering anxiously down at him, but he just cackles, cradling his belly and pulling in his knees. Jaebeom sighs. Jinyoung doesn't notice, too busy wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.)

Jinyoung, for very good reason, very rarely answers an unexpected phone call from Jackson. If it's something important, he always texts beforehand, asking if he's free to talk and all that, so it's not like he's not available when Jackson needs him or anything like that. No, this is a measure Jinyoung takes to preserve some semblance of sanity, because nine times out of ten, an unexpected phone call from Jackson is absolute nonsense. This one, that Jinyoung answered because he's extremely frazzled from doing an essay until three in the morning and such didn't look at the caller ID, just proves this theory. 

"Nipple or bellybutton?" Jackson says, extremely seriously and with no greeting or build up. Jinyoung, in the middle of the street in a queue for an ATM, blinks. 

"What?" He says. Jackson huffs, like he's being extremely stupid. There's chatter on the line, familiar voices - Mark and Jaebeom - and a couple of unfamiliar ones too, from which Jinyoung can't make out any words. Music too, some gentle rock, and something buzzing very insistently. 

"It's a simple question, nipple or bellybutton?" Jackson demands. 

"I vote nipple!" Mark calls. Jaebeom snorts with laughter. Jinyoung stares at the person in front of him in the queue - a tiny old lady with a tartan wheely shopping bag - and hopes very fervently that no one else can hear them. 

"Why?" Jinyoung asks, aghast. Jackson groans, then there's some squawking and a brief scuffle in which Jinyoung's pretty sure the phone is dropped and scooped back up again. 

"Just pick, no context." Mark says brusquely. The old lady glances over her shoulder, a severe frown on her face, before looking away with a pointed tut. 

"Bellybutton." Jinyoung blurts, simply so he doesn't have to say nipple. Jackson whoops and Mark groans and there's more indeterminate chatter from Jaebeom and some unidentified voices. Jinyoung blinks and steps forward as the old lady moves up to the ATM. 

"Wrong choice, but fine." Mark grumbles when Jackson wrestles his phone back from him. Jinyoung opens his mouth to ask what the fuck he just chose, only for the line to go dead. Jinyoung shuts his mouth. The old woman glares at him and pointedly shields her PIN. 

All becomes clear when he gets home about an hour later, suitably funded and armed with enough groceries to sink a battleship. Jackson skids into the hallway to meet him, babbling and ushering him into the sitting room where he finds Mark knelt in front of the sofa with both hands outstretched in a ta-da motion in front of Jaebeom, who A), is groaning very loudly with a cushion crushed to his face and B), isn't wearing a shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung asks, a little airy. He's easily distracted by Jaebeom not wearing a shirt, so sue him. Mark groans and moves his hands, ta-da motion more exaggerated at Jaebeom's stomach. 

C), has a bellybutton piercing. Jinyoung shorts out, staring blankly at the curved piece of titanium piercing through his navel. It winks in the light when Jaebeom shifts and sits up to chuck his cushion aside with a flourish. 

"You're so overdramatic!" He snaps, overdramatically. 

"You got a piercing! It's a cool thing!" Jackson screeches back, equally overdramatically. They start arguing. Jinyoung ignores them, padding over to perch next to Jaebeom and peer closer at the piercing. It looks good. Jinyoung likes it, a lot. Both because it looks hot, but also because he knows how much Jaebeom wanted to get another piercing, so he's happy that Jaebeom's happy. Well, he will be happy when the arguing stops. 

Mark's staring at him when Jinyoung looks up again, a knowing little smirk on his face. His eyes flick down to Jaebeom's stomach, then back up, one eyebrow quirking up a fraction. Jinyoung blushes bright red, abruptly hot and bothered, but he's not entirely sure why. 

Eventually, the arguing stops. Jaebeom huffs and leans into Jinyoung, burrowing into his side until he gets the hint and hugs him. 

"Protect me from your weird friend." He mumbles. Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes, but shoots Jinyoung an overexaggerated wink when he looks at him. 

"His weird friend went and held your hand today, asshole, don't get snarky." Mark says amiably, joking with an undercurrent of seriousness. Jaebeom stills, then looks over, cheek pillowed on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

"I know," he says quietly, "thank you." Quiet, but very genuine. Jackson softens all at once, a handsome little grin coming to his face. 

"You'd never have got your ass in gear if we hadn't kicked you into it." He chirps, a sweet caring twinkle in his eye. Jaebeom hums and nods and hugs Jinyoung's waist before hiding a grin into his shoulder. Mark pulls Jackson under his arm and presses a kiss to his hair, his eyes sparkling with warmth when they meet Jinyoung's. 

("So nipples next, yeah?" Jackson says eagerly a few seconds later. The moment broken, Jaebeom tries to lunge for another cushion to throw but Jinyoung bundles him tighter into his chest and keeps his arms down by his sides. 

"I swear to god Jackson-" He grumbles, wriggling fruitlessly. Mark snorts and grabs Jackson's neck, squeezing it fondly. 

"Oh come on, it'll be so sexy though," Jackson wheedles, turning his puppy eyes on Jinyoung when Jaebeom steadfastly refuses to look, his face buried in Jinyoung's chest, "Jinyoung, help me convince him, please-" Jinyoung levels him a flat stare. 

"Jackson, you are my best friend," he says evenly; Jackson perks up hopefully, "but I am not discussing the intricacies of my boyfriend's nipples with you right now." Jackson whines, flopping into Mark with an almighty pout. Jinyoung ignores him in favour of petting Jaebeom's hair and trying not to laugh at the restrained giggles he's muffling into his chest.)

(("Okay, but nipples though." Jinyoung says the second Mark and Jackson take their leave. "He's right on the sexy front, you have to give him that." Jaebeom, sprawled on the couch with his freshly donned t-shirt pulled up to said nipples, beams at him and raises his arms, making grabby hands at Jinyoung and cooing in delight when he hurries over. 

"Next time," he says, manhandling Jinyoung into sitting on the couch and plopping his head into his lap to grin wickedly up at him, the ring in his nose and the bar through his bellybutton winking in the light, "next time for sure.")) 

Jaebeom once again wakes up to unexpected guests draped over his sofa. This time it’s Youngjae, but there’s clattering and voices from the bathroom, so there’s at least one more intruder. Jaebeom peers suspiciously at Youngjae. He barely glances over, stuffing another few crisps into his mouth. Jaebeom's crisps, may he add.

“Hey hyung,” he says with his mouth full, “how’s it going?” Jaebeom opens his mouth to reply, but before he finds any words:

"Stop being a baby and just-" screeches Bambam from the bathroom. Jaebeom has enough time to lift his head in alarm before the door is thrown open and Jinyoung tumbles out, face buried in the crook of his arm as he hacks up a lung. Bambam, shirtless apart from a towel about his shoulders, half of his hair plastered down to his head and newly pastel blue, storms out after him, brandishing a little brush like a sword. "Oh-" he stops and beams, brush turning from a weapon into an offering towards Jaebeom- "hyung, you're awake!" He chirps sweetly. Everything becoming clear, Jaebeom sighs and stomps forwards to snatch the brush from him. "Thank you hyung." He says all sing-song, a sharp contrast to Jinyoung's continued wheezing. Youngjae barks a loud laugh and crunches another crisp. 

"You've never waited for me to wake up before." Jaebeom grumbles as he follows Bambam into the bathroom. Well practised, he pulls on Jinyoung's abandoned gloves, stirs up some more of the dye and gathers it up on the brush while Bambam, towel clutched at the front like he's protecting his non-existent dignity, scoffs and settles onto the closed toilet seat. 

"Jinyoung wouldn't let me-" he grumbles darkly. 

"Jinyoung hyung." Jaebeom interjects, habitually and pointlessly. He can almost hear Bambam's eye roll. 

"He wouldn't let me because you were  _ tired _ and needed  _ rest  _ because you're getting  _ old- _ " Jaebeom prods his temple with the pointy end of the brush and refuses to feel remorse when he whines pitifully- "whatever, he said he'd help me but he was so slow and he kept coughing, you're much better at it." He huffs, folding his arms petulantly. Jaebeom hums and starts painting the dye onto the currently blond parts of Bambam's head. 

"He's never dyed his hair before," Jaebeom says, a swell of fond warmth filling his chest; Jinyoung gets so outraged whenever anyone even suggests it, it's hilarious and adorable, "and this one is particularly noxious." He's having to breathe pretty shallowly even with the extractor fan at full whack thanks to the pungent solvents. He's surprised Jinyoung managed to get as much done as he did. 

"I know." Bambam grumbles reluctantly. Jaebeom prods him again, but this time gently with his finger on the top of his head. 

It doesn't take long to get all of his hair covered. He's mostly well-behaved, squirming a bit and whining about being ticklish when Jaebeom has to rub some into his roots but other than that, it's relatively painless. Bambam eagerly leaps to his feet the moment Jaebeom says he's clear, whirling and peering critically at himself in the mirror. He bursts out with a laugh, so purely delighted it tugs hard on some tender mushy part of Jaebeom's chest, then grins at him. 

"It's gonna look good huh?" He says brightly. Jaebeom snorts and tugs on his towel, bundling up all the dye related detritus and jerking his chin at the door. 

"Why do you sound surprised?" He says dryly. A complicated expression passes over Bambam's face, smug and embarrassed and shyly pleased all at once, but it settles onto mock arrogance and he swans for the door with a toss of his head. 

"Please," he scoffs, throwing it open and skidding into the living room. Youngjae nods sagely, looking him up and down a little more than a change of hair colour warrants, while Jinyoung, sprawled on the sofa, purses his lips.

"You came here because you didn't want to dye your shower blue, didn't you?" He says, with a finality that suggests he's been thinking about it for a while. Bambam beams. 

"I brought my own towel though!" He brandishes said towel, still very shirtless. Jaebeom sighs and shakes his head and pointedly looks away as he trudges over to the sofa, but Youngjae doesn't even try not to stare. 

"That's something I guess." Jinyoung sniffs, sitting up and scooting back to make room for Jaebeom to sit down. He plops his feet into Jaebeom's lap once he's done so. 

"Maybe we just wanted to hang out with you, did this not occur to you?" Youngjae chips in, still eyeing Bambam's chest. Bambam, finally realising this, preens and stalks the room to sit himself in Youngjae's lap. Youngjae seems pleased. 

"It did, and I dismissed it as extremely unlikely." Jinyoung drawls, deadpan. Biting his tongue on a laugh, Jaebeom pats his shin and holds onto one of his ankles, thumb rubbing circles into the skin just above his sock. 

"Valid," Youngjae replies breezily, "can't blame you for that one." 

("Got everything?" Jaebeom asks. Bambam, now wearing a shirt with his rinsed and towel dried blue hair starting to soften and curl at the ends, grins and nods, passing his rucksack to Youngjae, who shoulders it. 

"Thanks so much, hyung!" He says brightly, slinging both arms around Jaebeom's neck and dragging him down into a hug. Jaebeom laughs and pats his side and glances at Jinyoung, who has that little indulgent smile he reserves for Bambam and Yugyeom and swears doesn't exist, only for his face to abruptly heat up when Bambam plants a kiss onto his cheek, warm and plush and barely a millimetre from the corner of his mouth. "I owe you one!" And with that and another kiss blown at Jinyoung, he scarpers. Youngjae follows, eyes dragging lazily and far too knowingly over Jaebeom before he too leaves the room. 

Jinyoung stares at him for a long second, eyes fixed on Jaebeom's cheek. Jaebeom's face gets redder and Jinyoung's lips twitch, like he's trying not to smile. 

"What?" He barks, flustered. Jinyoung says nothing but crosses the room and lifts a hand, pressing it to Jaebeom's jaw, opposite to the cheek Bambam had kissed, and tilting his head a little. Jaebeom's about to repeat himself, even more flustered and expressing it through snapping, but Jinyoung presses his thumb into Jaebeom's cheek, exactly where Bambam had kissed him, and wipes at something, dragging the pad of his thumb the tiny distance across to Jaebeom's lips and pressing down on the lower. "What?" Jaebeom mumbles again, peering at Jinyoung and trying to work out what his calculating expression means. 

"Bam was wearing lip balm," he says, almost absently, "tinted I guess. Left a print." Oh. Jaebeom blinks. Jinyoung doesn't look up, too focused on rubbing what little bit of pigment he had on his thumb onto Jaebeom's bottom lip. Jaebeom files this little tidbit away into the back of his mind and tries very,  _ very _ hard not to grin.)

The blame for the next-  _ thing _ might lie more squarely with Jaebeom this time. It was, after all, him that invited Mark and Jackson over for a wine and decompress sesh and him that supplied said wine and him that wouldn't let Jinyoung sit on his lap, but in his defence he had a good reason, namely that Jinyoung wouldn't go and get another bottle of wine out of the fridge. Still, Jinyoung didn't  _ have  _ to sit in Jackson's lap instead and Jackson  _ certainly  _ didn't have to say:

“Fuck hyung, he’s wasted on your bottom ass-” Jackson wheezes, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips to hold them still as he settles more comfortably on his thighs. Jinyoung snorts and Jaebeom groans, grabbing a cushion and chucking it at Jackson’s head. He spends a lot of his time doing this, it seems.

“It’s okay, he makes up for it in other ways.” Jinyoung slurs, wine sloshing in his glass as he gestures and grins smugly at Jaebeom, who groans and flops back against the sofa in defeat. Jackson squeals and chucks the first one back across the room. It bounces off Jaebeom’s chest and lands in his lap, but he ignores it, too busy wishing for death.

“What ways?!” Jackson screeches. The couch dips beside Jaebeom and a hand lands on the top of his head, ruffling his hair.

“Please,” Mark says dryly, “you know how much our Jaebeommie likes eating ass-” Jaebeom’s head shoots up and he smacks Mark with the cushion as Jackson screams to the high heavens, Jinyoung a giggling mess in his lap.

“I told you that in  _ confidence- _ ” He finds himself whining, cheeks flaming. Mark, eyes heavy and a lazy, stupidly handsome grin on his face, pokes his cheek.

“You did,” he says breezily, finger tracing around to prod Jaebeom’s bottom lip - he’s not  _ pouting,  _ just frustrated, “but Jinyoung didn’t.” Jaebeom whips around, mouth falling open in betrayal; Jinyoung, one arm slung around Jackson’s neck and leaning back precariously, grins at him smugly. Again. 

"I can't believe this." He groans pitifully, entire face on fire as he buries it in both hands. Jinyoung just cackles. Jackson shrieks with laughter and Mark grabs the back of Jaebeom's neck, dragging him into his side. 

"Nothing wrong with a bit of ass eating," he chirps, summarily ignoring Jaebeom's wounded and mortified noises, "hell, who can blame you when Jinyoung's got an ass like that?" Jaebeom isn’t even looking but he can just feel Jinyoung preening. He doesn’t say anything, burrowing into Mark’s side and grumbling incoherently into his shirt and pointedly ignoring the laughter shaking his chest. “I mean, who here  _ hasn’t _ eaten Jinyoung’s ass at some point?” He continues breezily. There’s a moment of silence. Of realisation. Jaebeom sits up so fast he almost headbutts Mark in the chin when Jackson screams; he’s shaking Jinyoung side to side, cackling with laughter as Jinyoung whines and fights his grip, his entire face red and ears almost steaming. 

“We really all have!” Jackson wheezes, falling back against the cushions in hysterics. Jaebeom catches Jinyoung’s gaze; he looks embarrassed but panicked beyond that, like this is terrible shocking news. It isn’t, not in the least, it’s just--never occurred to any of them, clearly. Definitely not shocking and even less terrible because if there’s one thing Jaebeom firmly believes, it’s that Jinyoung deserves nothing but the best, especially with regards to ass eating; he smiles, trying to look as silently reassuring as possible. It sort of works in that Jinyoung stops obviously panicking, but he still looks a little uneasy. Jaebeom starts to get up, meaning to go over and do--something to reassure him more, but Mark slings an arm around his neck before he can, dragging him down into his lap and brandishing his phone in his face.

“It’s official, all six of us have eaten Jinyoung’s ass,” he announces, to renewing yelling from Jackson and more whines for mercy from Jinyoung, all of which are of course ignored, “we should form a club.” 

“We need a groupchat without Jinyoung, ass appreciation society.” Jackson wheezes, rolling around on the sofa while Jinyoung stands over him batting him repeatedly with a cushion. Jaebeom blurts a laugh - he doesn’t  _ mean  _ to, it’s just  _ funny _ but Jinyoung whirls on him, cushion brandished in the air and a furious set to his face. Jaebeom blanches, scrambling away and ending up sprawled over Mark’s lap, winding himself by landing heavily on his knee and still ending up with a cushion smacking into his head. Mark just laughs, lounging back and patting Jaebeom’s butt fondly.

“Y’all are disasters.” He drawls, taking a long sip of wine. The room falls silent. Seems no one can argue that one.

(Jaebeom promptly forgets the conversation - they have a lot of weird conversations, this is not the weirdest by far and they do tend to blend together after a while - which is why he almost flatlines when Jinyoung shuffles into the kitchen while he’s making some breakfast for them both with a blanket draped around his shoulders and a grim expression on his face and says: “We should talk about last night.” He promptly bursts into laughter when Jaebeom, his heart fit to burst, fumbles a saucepan and drops it into the sink, sending washing up water all over the floor and the counter and himself. He also doesn’t help, leaning against the dining table while Jaebeom swears and scrambles for a tea towel.

“What, uh- about last night?” He asks, avoiding eye contact and wiping up the worst of the spill. Jinyoung stops laughing, then sighs, then cuddles the blanket closer to himself.

“What Jackson and Mark were saying. About- me and them and well, everyone-” he huffs, a disgruntled and embarrassed pout on his face; Jaebeom stills, then straightens up, watching him fidget anxiously- “I don’t know, just- do you mind?” Jaebeom blinks and he winces, pouting even more and glowering at the floor like it’s personally offended him. “I mean, does it bother you? That I’ve- you know.” He shrugs, a worried look on his face. 

“Why would it bother me?” Jaebeom asks, baffled. Jinyoung sighs and just looks at him and he backpedals, scrambling for words to explain the strange confusing mess of their collective relationship. “I just mean that- we’ve both- you know-” he says when tactful words to explain that he too has had sex with several of their friends don’t come- “so it’s not- why would it bother me?” He repeats, resigned to the fact that he’s just not that good at talking. Jinyoung blinks, like this had not occurred to him, but then he relaxes, a relieved smile whiskering the corners of his eyes.

“I didn’t think about it like that.” He says, gently teasing but also just gentle. Jaebeom snorts and chucks the wet tea towel at him. It misses by a mile, but he wasn’t really aiming that hard.)

((“So who’s best?” Jaebeom asks when Jinyoung drapes himself over his shoulders as he works at his desk. Jinyoung hums deep in his chest and plants a wet kiss onto the side of his neck.

“Best at what?” He mumbles. Jaebeom snorts, typing out another sentence.

“Ass eating, obviously.” He peers at his work, then deletes the sentence again with a sigh. Jinyoung hums, pressing more kisses in a line up to his jaw.

“Jackson.” He says decisively. Unsurprised, Jaebeom feigns hurt.

“I see how it is,” he laments, snapping his laptop shut and sagging back into his rickety wheely chair, “where’s the loyalty? Not even the decency to lie and feed my ego-” Jinyoung snorts, grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging his head back to peer down at him, unimpressed.

“Fuck off,” he says amiably, “he’s clearly never eaten you out.” Jaebeom laughs.

“No, he hasn’t.” He replies just as amiably. Jinyoung purses his lips and hums, a glint in his eye.

“Maybe you should ask him.” He says slyly. Jaebeom gulps as subtly as he can. 

“Maybe I will.” He answers almost evenly. Jinyoung smiles, the hand not tangled in Jaebeom’s hair cupping his jaw from below, then leans down. 

“Let me know if you do,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jaebeom’s lips but pulling away far too quickly, “I’d like to see it.” Jaebeom gapes at him, but he just steps away and leaves the room with a skip in his step. Head still against the back of the chair, Jaebeom stares after him, a knot of anticipation twisting over itself in his gut and the inklings of a realisation starting to percolate through his brain.))

Fucking  _ Bambam _ . This has Bambam written all over it and Jinyoung is  _ not _ impressed. Or, rather, he's actually so impressed it's ridiculous but Bambam will never know this, at least not through verbal admission from Jinyoung's own lips. 

"What do you think?" Jaebeom says, lips pursed but twitching, playing up the uncertainty. "Bambam said-"  _ see?! _ “that it suits me but I'm not sure." Jinyoung, fuming and horny, just glowers at him. Hair artfully styled back, he pouts and twists and turns in front of the blacked out window, scrutinising his reflection. He tugs on his jacket, the leather one with the patches that Jinyoung got him for his birthday a couple of years ago, brushing it aside to put his hands on his hips, clad in ripped up jeans with, and Jinyoung is going to smack Bambam upside the head when he sees him next, his stomach bare to just below his ribs. He's wearing a crop top, loose fitting and ripped and showing off the narrow pinch of his waist and the shiny new bar through his bellybutton. Jinyoung craves death. Or at the very least a secluded area in which he can privately show his appreciation. 

"Well?" He prompts, pouting more fiercely when Jinyoung tears his eyes away from the glint of titanium, clearly a deliberate ploy to draw attention to the slick pinkish red of his lips, complementing the shimmer of gold on his cheekbones and around his eyes. 

What, and Jinyoung cannot stress this enough, the  _ fuck, _ Bambam?

"I hate you." Jinyoung croaks. Jaebeom laughs and breaks into a grin, pleased and relieved - it's only now Jinyoung realises that he was playing up the coyness precisely to hide that he felt unsure about it, like there was even a  _ chance _ Jinyoung wouldn't think he looked gorgeous - then slings an arm around Jinyoung's neck and drags him towards the club entrance. 

"The others are already inside." He chirps, all singsong. Jinyoung huffs and tries not to snuggle into his arm. He doesn't think he succeeds. He does get a measure of revenge by making Jaebeom pay for his entrance fee, but Jaebeom usually insists on doing that anyway, so maybe not. They head inside, into the fray of bodies and blasting music and heavy liquid bass, through to the stairs leading up and onto the landing. 

Stood against the railing looking out onto the stage with the DJ, Bambam squeals when he looks around and sees them, tottering over on platform heels to throw his entire self at Jaebeom. Jaebeom catches him, but only just. 

"There's my pretty hyung!" He coos. Jaebeom scoffs but, interestingly, blushes too, biting his lip on a shy grin. Bambam leans back and grabs his face, squishing his cheeks together while being mindful of his glitter. Jinyoung glances him up and down while Bambam chatters about--something, taking in his sparkly velvet top and spray painted-on jeans and the glittery monstrosities he's wearing on his feet. He's taller than Jaebeom in them even with his chunky boots. Definitely taller than Jinyoung and Youngjae, who’s also in a glittery jacket and already propping up the bar, waving an arm over his head with a grin bright enough to glow across the dark room. Maybe even taller than Yugyeom. Jinyoung feels dwarfed, and oddly horny about it. Yugyeom, clad more traditionally in jeans and a nice top, seems similarly dazed, staring at Bambam like he hung the stars in the sky. But then he looks the same way at Jaebeom, and then at Jinyoung who, when he meets his gaze, panics and starts giggling. 

"They look so pretty, right?" Yugyeom, sensing weakness, asks innocently. Jinyoung wheezes and agrees, because they do, but then he ends up with all three pairs of eyes on him, all of which seem smug and knowing, Bambam pulling Jaebeom in close so their cheeks are pressed together. Jinyoung just stares at them, struck dumb and flustered, until Jaebeom breaks and laughs and stumbles forwards, looping both arms around his neck and pressing sweet sticky lips to the corner of Jinyoung's mouth. 

"Let's go get a drink." He says, letting go and marching for the bar. Jinyoung follows, magnetised, Yugyeom trailing after him while Bambam hurries up to Jaebeom, looping an arm through his and dragging him over to Youngjae. 

“Only got three-” Jinyoung reads off Youngjae’s lips; three plastic cups sit on the bar in front of him, a bartender returning with his card. He takes it and Bambam kisses his cheek, snatching up two drinks and shoving one into Jaebeom’s hands before grabbing his arm and dragging him away to the dancefloor with a delighted cackle. Jaebeom, tripping over his own feet and bursting into laughter too, puts up a token protest, but doesn’t seem to mind. Jinyoung sighs, then looks back to the bar, where Youngjae’s already flagging down another bartender.

“Let me-” He says, feeling Yugyeom’s wide eager eyes on the back of his head and resigning himself to buying his drink too, but Youngjae cuts a glare over at him and slaps his card back onto the sticky bar top. Jinyoung swallows and puts his card back into his pocket. He still squeezes in beside him, slinging an arm around his neck and dragging him into a grateful hug. Youngjae snickers and grabs his butt once in acknowledgement, then steps back as soon the pair of glasses appear on the counter. 

Jinyoung hears a strange noise from behind him, something halfway between a squawk and someone choking, as he grabs the drinks, but doesn't pay it any mind. Not until he turns around anyway; it came from Yugyeom, who's staring wide eyed and open mouthed out onto the dance floor. Youngjae’s staring too, an odd grin on his face. Jinyoung shoves a drink into Yugyeom’s hand then follows his gaze, frowning into the darkness until:

Jinyoung's mouth drops open, eyes popping wide as he watches Jaebeom, who's apparently regained his confidence no doubt thanks to all the appreciative stares he's been getting, dance with Bambam. Dance may not be strong enough; they look mere seconds away from fucking, if Jinyoung may be crude about it. Bambam, taking advantage of his extra height, is pressed to Jaebeom's back with one hand hooked in a belt loop dragging his hips back into him and the other tight on his waist, lips pressed to his ear and whispering something. Jaebeom's grinning ear to ear and grinding back against him in time with the throbbing bass, one hand holding his drink up in the air and the other grabbing the back of Bambam's neck. His eyes flash as the song changes and, throwing back half his drink and passing it to Bambam who finishes it off and discards the cup, he looks around, meeting Jinyoung's stare with a smug smirk and a devilish glint in his eye. Oh dear. Jinyoung knows that look. It's the look he gets when he's about to start slut dropping.

“Hoo boy-” Youngjae wheezes when he does exactly that to whoops and cheers from Bambam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung gulps and glares unconvincingly at him but predictably he is ignored; Jaebeom blows him a kiss and slings an arm around Bambam's neck to drag him deeper into the mess of bodies taking up the dance floor. Yugyeom scampers after them, the only thing missing from the picture an eagerly wagging tail, leaving Jinyoung behind bubbling with frustrated horny energy. Youngjae hums beside him, lips pursed on the rim of his cup. 

"If y'all weren't dating I'd bet you a week's worth of lunches that they'd have fucked in the bathroom by the end of the night." He drawls lazily, which absolutely does not help with the horny frustration. Jinyoung barks a laugh, which comes out more like a strangled squawk, and studiously ignores the extremely knowing look Youngjae shoots him. Unfortunately, in doing so he can't help staring directly at Jaebeom, who is now very happily sandwiched between Yugyeom and Bambam, the latter of which seems less than a centimetre from actually kissing him. As Jinyoung watches, they all burst into laughter, which helps temper the heat bubbling in his belly but also makes his heart hurt with how much he loves all three of these stupid pretty morons. 

As he's contemplating this, the music changes from generic club noise to something with actual lyrics; Jinyoung doesn't recognise it, but Youngjae screeches extremely loudly in his ear and grabs his arm, dragging him bodily to meet the other three, who are also screaming. In fact most of the club is now screaming, belting out lyrics and bouncing wildly. Jinyoung pretends he also knows the song and bursts into laughter when Jaebeom, who he now realises was only screaming because Yugyeom and Bambam were, meets his eyes with a slightly alarmed look and shakes his head helplessly. 

(This is definitely the longest Jinyoung's ever spent in a club sober, having abstained after the one drink. He's definitely realising why, because this kind of sucks, not least because the youngest three are trashed and especially now he's just returned from the bathroom to find everyone gone from where they were dancing, but alas, he just can't face the hangover this week. Tired, halfway deaf, still frustratedly horny, Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and tries not to wordlessly shout his irritation. 

But then when he opens his eyes, he spies Jaebeom, also sober yet still in the midst of the crowd but with none of the others in sight. He's all sweaty with his wet hair sticking to his forehead and nape and falling into his eyes and he looks tired even from the other side of the dance floor, but he grins ear to ear and waves a hand over his head when he spies Jinyoung, then lowers it to beckon imperiously at him. Jinyoung, magnetised, stumbles forwards, swallowed by the crowd and buffeted this way and that. He gets an elbow to the side of the head and a drink sloshed down his back, but all the club discomforts melt away when Jaebeom bites on his shiny bottom lip and, still grinning, grabs Jinyoung’s wrist to drag him forwards and into his chest. 

"Hey." He says, barely audible, pressing a kiss to his lips and slinging both arms around his neck. Jinyoung's hands find the bare curve of his waist as he returns the kiss, burning hot and sheened with sweat; he squeezes, runs reverent palms up and down while Jaebeom chuckles and drags his head to the side to bite a hickey onto the side of his throat. Jinyoung hisses, his hips kicking forwards as he drags Jaebeom's into a messy grind, internally preening at the stuttered gasp he muffles into Jinyoung's neck and grinning when he kisses him again. 

They dance, in the loosest sense of the word, only for about five minutes before they're rudely interrupted by someone punching Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung, mid snog, admittedly doesn't respond to the initial yell, or tap, or light shove, so maybe he had the punch coming, but it doesn't mean he's going to let Yugyeom get away with it. 

"What?" He snaps, as irritably as he can muster with Jaebeom bursting into giggles and snuggling into his shoulder. Yugyeom, staggeringly, does not seem cowed. 

"We're leaving. Want to come back with us?" He says bluntly. Jinyoung narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but Jaebeom, his chin digging into Jinyoung's shoulder, pipes up before he can say anything. 

"Sure, if you're alright with us fucking on your couch." He says with a winning smile. Jinyoung shuts his mouth again and gestures vaguely at Jaebeom. Yugyeom just looks at them like they've both gone mad. 

"Why would you want to fuck on our couch when Bambam's perfectly serviceable bed is right there?" He says, baffled. Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom, who raises his eyebrows and shrugs. 

"Works for me." He says airily, shooting Jinyoung a grin and a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Jinyoung sighs and rolls his eyes, ignoring both Jaebeom's laughter and Yugyeom's high-pitched oohing and simply stomping towards the exit.)

((Jinyoung stares at Bambam’s pockmarked ceiling as Jaebeom rolls off him with a groan, dazed and fucked out. They both lie there panting for a while, long enough for Jinyoung's brain functions to return and for himself to start feeling unpleasantly sticky. He's surprised Jaebeom's lasted so long in fact, he's usually the first to complain. Maybe he's just tired, he was doing most of the work after all. His own fault though, he didn't have to insist on riding them both to completion, Jinyoung has legs too. 

"Guess Bambam has good ideas sometimes after all." Is what breaks the silence, Jaebeom's voice breathless and scratchy. Jinyoung coughs a laugh and rolls onto his side, smiling at him when he turns his head. 

"Guess so." Jinyoung rasps. "Don't give him the crop top back." Jaebeom nods and grins, soft and sleepy but with an edge of mischief, the last of the glitter sparkling around his eyes. That gets Jinyoung thinking again. 

"What?" Jaebeom rumbles suspiciously after a few seconds' silent staring, but Jinyoung thinks he knows what he's about to say next. 

"You should actually kiss him next time." He says in a rush, nerves and anticipation mingling in his belly and tightening his chest. "You know, if he'd be into it." Jaebeom blinks, then grins, slow and a little shy and a lot satisfied.

"Maybe I should." He mumbles, apparently pleased. Jinyoung would roll his eyes, but he's just as pleased as Jaebeom is.)) 

(((“Morning fuckers,” Youngjae says, far too brightly, when Jinyoung and Jaebeom trudge out of Bambam’s bedroom the next day, just barely still in the morning, “seems like you had fun last night.” He pointedly eyes the bruises peeking out of Jinyoung’s shirt. Once, Jinyoung would have blushed and gathered his collar like an old lady clutching her pearls, but there’s only so much teasing one can receive before becoming somewhat numb to it, so he just flips him the middle finger and flops face first onto the sofa. Youngjae, of course, just starts cackling, far too loudly for someone as sleep deprived as Jinyoung. So much for avoiding the hangover. 

“Where are-” Jaebeom starts to say, voice all raspy, but his answer comes in a loud groan of protest from Yugyeom’s bedroom, echoed by some pitiful whining. “Ah.” He sighs. Youngjae, mirth dying down, pipes up again:

“We’re ordering breakfast, you want anything?” He asks. Jinyoung turns his head enough to pout at him pleadingly. He arches an eyebrow. “Your usual?” Jinyoung beams and he just sighs, tapping at his phone then throwing his head back against the cushion of the chair. “Hyung?” He asks. Jaebeom, on his own phone and perched gingerly on the arm of the chair, doesn’t respond. Youngjae, of course, immediately resorts to violence and slaps his thigh as he repeats himself, but he clearly wasn’t aware about the, ahem, workout Jaebeom got last night; Jaebeom jolts and almost falls off the arm of the chair with a noise than can only be described as a moan, half in pain and half, well, not. Youngjae’s other eyebrow raises, the beginnings of a wicked grin coming to his face.

“What?” Jaebeom whines, scrambling away to hover next to the sofa.

“Breakfast?” Is all Youngjae says, but there’s so much evil delight brimming in that one word. Jaebeom, sensing dangerous territory, cringes and sidles onto the couch next to Jinyoung, like he’d be hiding behind him if he could do so subtly. 

“Yes please.” He mumbles. Youngjae, still grinning, nods very slowly and taps some more on his phone. Jinyoung, who’s just glad he’s not on the receiving end of this, buries his face back into the cushions.))) 

The upside to hosting a party at their house is that, when the mood strikes, they can retreat to Jinyoung’s room, lock the door and not risk anyone walking in on them. Sure, the lock can be opened with a coin or something, but none of the boys are patient enough for that, plus it’s noisy as hell so no one will hear them. A very good thing, because neither of them - yes, Jinyoung too despite his protests otherwise - are any good at being quiet. Jaebeom gave up trying a long time ago; too much to think about, especially when Jinyoung’s dragging his head back by the hair - growing it out was maybe the best decision he's made in a while - and fucking into him like he’s trying to permanently imprint himself into his ass.

After a while, Jaebeom dimly notes the noise changing and moving and there's a slam of a door before it quiets down, but he's a bit preoccupied so doesn't take much notice. Jinyoung giggles, pressing a kiss to his neck, remarkably chaste compared with the way he keeps rolling his hips and moaning. 

"Finally I can hear you, hyung." He says, sugary sweet. Jaebeom's reply is really high pitched and definitely not real words, but he thinks Jinyoung gets the message. He doesn't  _ stop _ anyway, just giggles some more and shoves his head back to the bed, fingers twisting viciously in his hair, and that's good enough for Jaebeom. 

Until there's another noise. A different noise that's come from neither of them. Jaebeom, again, only dimly registers it - a muted thump and some soft noises of fabric against itself - and thinks nothing of it, but Jinyoung freezes, cock almost fully pulled out and his grip on Jaebeom's hair slackening. Jaebeom whines and wriggles, throwing his hips back and arching, chest curving down to the mattress - this is usually more than enough to drag Jinyoung’s attention back to him even at the height of distraction, but this time it doesn’t work, forcing him to resort to actual words.

"Don't stop, Jinyoungie wh-" His words cut off rather unceremoniously as Jinyoung claps a hand to his mouth; he twists away, shoving up onto his elbows with a huff and glaring back at him but he just puts a finger to his lips and points at the wall, eyes wide.

There’s another noise. Not a thump, or fabric, or even furniture creaking, but  _ moaning. _ Quiet, like it’s muffled behind a hand - or into another mouth - too. Jaebeom gapes at the wall. He’s not sure what to be more scandalised by, the fact that Mark and Jackson are fucking in their living room, that he’s acquainted enough with what they sound like while fucking to know that it's currently Jackson struggling to be quiet, or that hearing them has a new prickling warmth creeping over his face and settling behind his navel. 

A shallow thud, then a ragged gasp, this time from Mark; Jaebeom claps a hand to his own mouth this time when Jinyoung hisses and jolts forwards again, hips colliding with Jaebeom’s ass and cock driving into him hard enough to take his breath away. He looks over his shoulder again, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Jinyoung looks torn, shock warring with arousal on his face. He shrugs sheepishly. 

Jackson moans again and this time it’s loud and deliberate. Jaebeom’s head drops to the pillow and he tries to muffle a whine into it, glancing back over his shoulder and wiggling his hips again. Jinyoung's eyes flash, a pleased little smirk curling onto his lips, and then Jaebeom stops looking because Jinyoung starts fucking him again in earnest. He tries to stay quiet, he really does, going so far as to bite the pillow underneath his head, but there's only so much a man can take before he has no choice but to make some noise. 

"Fuck,  _ Jinyoung- _ " Jaebeom keens brokenly into the pillow, clinging to it and rocking jerkily back into the increasingly rough snaps of his hips. Jinyoung gasps, nails biting into the skin of Jaebeom's waist, and from the other side of the wall Jackson also swears, voice breaking as the couch creaks beneath them. 

"Hyung-" Jinyoung gasps, but Jaebeom's pretty sure he's not talking to him; on cue, both Jackson and Mark groan and the creaking gets faster, accompanied by the smack of skin on skin. His whole body lighting up and tingling, Jaebeom buries his face in the pillow, still pointlessly trying to keep quiet, but then Jinyoung grabs a fistful of his hair again and pulls, dragging his head back and arching his back and pounding right into his prostate as Mark and Jackson both moan and Jaebeom loses it; he cries out, clawing helplessly at the pillow as he spills onto the sheets, coming so hard black spots flicker at the edge of his vision and clamping down around Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung moans, hips jerkily slamming into him a few more times before he too comes, wet and warm inside him, the feeling making him squirm and clench tighter. Dimly, Jaebeom registers louder groans from the other side of the wall, cheeks flaming as he hears them peak just after Jinyoung. 

He flops to the mattress when Jinyoung releases his hair, burying his hot face into the pillow and whimpering when Jinyoung collapses on top of him, softening cock still buried in his ass. It falls silent on the other side of the wall too, just the barest hints of panting breaths filtering through the plaster. 

An indeterminate amount of time passes before Jaebeom shifts, grimacing at his sweaty stickiness and wriggling weakly under Jinyoung's dead weight. 

"You're squashing me." He grumbles, but Jinyoung just whines wordlessly and nuzzles into the back of his neck, clinging to him even tighter and carefully making sure his cock doesn't slip out. "It's too hot Jinyoung, come on-" He whines just as pitifully back; they both jump at a loud snort from the living room, a shocked gasp puffing against Jaebeom's nape, then both of them burst into laughter, echoed by twin peals through the wall. 

("Anyone else want chips?" Mark pipes up once the mirth dies away. Jackson snorts again and Jinyoung pops upright with a delighted yes. Back creaking, Jaebeom groans and slowly sits up too, grimacing as Jinyoung's cum starts to dribble downwards. Gravity, a fickle mistress. 

"Oh sure, you'll pull out for food-" He grumbles, stretching with another groan and glowering at Jinyoung. Jinyoung just rolls his eyes as Jackson barks a loud laugh from the other side of the wall.

"Want anything Jaebeom-ah?" Mark calls again. Jaebeom grumbles wordlessly and throws Jinyoung the middle finger when he snorts. "Use your words baby." Mark calls back, absently but expectantly authoritative. Jaebeom freezes with a punched out noise, something hot and, well, maybe not  _ un _ expected, especially when still coming down from a particularly good orgasm, prickling in his belly. Jinyoung stares at him, mouth hanging open and his flush flaring a little bit brighter again. Silence through the wall for a long few seconds, then Jackson honks a squeaky laugh and Mark clears his throat. "Well?" He snaps, the faintest bit embarrassed but a much larger bit amused. 

"I'm okay." Jaebeom squeaks. Silence for a beat, then: "Thank you!" He adds in a sudden flash of aroused panic, his lizard brain automatically assuming that he'll get reprimanded for being rude and as such becoming desperate to be good. Jinyoung gulps and hides a flustered snicker behind a hand, Mark hums loud enough to be heard through the wall and Jackson laughs again, even more squeakily. Jaebeom buries his face in his hands and groans into them.)

“We need to talk.” Jaebeom says, far too seriously for half eight on a Sunday morning. Jinyoung, barely awake, squints at him, his heart kicking into sixth gear. Maybe this is revenge for his poor segway into the conversation about ass eating. Jinyoung scrubs at his eyes and sits up.

“Okay?” He mumbles. Jaebeom sniffs, then drags him back down next to him, bundling Jinyoung into his chest. He’s tense, palpably nervous. Jinyoung chews on his lip but hugs him back, rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

“I love you.” He says abruptly. Jinyoung’s heart squeezes; it’s not the first time he’s said it, they both have, many times. It just doesn’t bode well that he started with that:

“But?” Jinyoung prompts weakly. Jaebeom stiffens, then squeezes him tighter, burying his face in Jinyoung’s hair.

“No, no but-” he mumbles, anxiously tripping over his words in his haste to get them out- “there’s no but, I love you, that’s a fact.” Jinyoung breathes out and Jaebeom relaxes when he does, one hand cupping the back of his neck and squeezing gently. He’s silent for a moment, breaths measured but a little shaky. “There-” he starts, voice breaking and tailing off; Jinyoung nuzzles closer, trying to radiate “I’m here and I’m listening” vibes- “there might be an  _ and _ though.” He barely manages to whisper it, lips moving against Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung's heart squeezes then kicks into a gallop; he clutches Jaebeom closer, palms sweaty and tongue dry in his mouth. "This- us. The seven of us. We're-" he stops, huffing a frustrated sigh, shoulders starting to tremble slightly- "We're not very good at- keeping things "platonic", are we?" Jinyoung can hear the air quotes around the word even if his face is firmly buried in Jaebeom's chest. 

"No," Jinyoung says thickly, "we aren't." His chest feels tight, anxiety and Jaebeom both squeezing his ribs until they creak. 

"We aren't," he echoes, voice a little hollow, a little desperate, a little scared, "but I think- that's a good thing." He takes a deep breath. Jinyoung's heart leaps into his throat, a sparkle of hope skittering up his spine. "I've been thinking about it. A lot. And it’s a given that I- that  _ we  _ are attracted to them, considering-” considering all the times each of them has slept with each of the others, yes- “but I realised that I-" his voice cracks, sticking in his throat- "that I love all of them in the same way that I love you." It comes out in a rush, like the words simply needed a crack in the dam to escape all at once. He's shaking more than trembling now, fingers twisting in Jinyoung's shirt, clinging obstinately when Jinyoung starts trying to wriggle free. "It doesn't mean I love you any less and--and if you want me to choose, I’ll choose you.” He stutters, wobbly but earnest. Jinyoung fights himself back, grabbing his shoulders and holding him still to look at him; he stares back, eyebrows tilted up, chewing on the inside of his cheek, eyes round and glossy and scared, braced as though for an impact. Jinyoung swallows thickly, presses his lips together and cradles his face with both hands, his heart full to bursting.

“I don’t want you to choose,” he says softly, “as long as I don’t have to either.” Jaebeom stares at him, shiny eyes opening even wider, before he lets out a breath he'd clearly been holding for a while and breaks into a broad dazzling smile, relieved and overjoyed. 

"Fucking hell," he blurts, barking a laugh and trying to pull away when the tears he'd been holding back spill over, "sorry, I- fuck." Jinyoung snorts, blinking away tears from his own eyes and tugging his sleeves down over his hands to gently mop up Jaebeom's. He doesn't even protest, just stares at Jinyoung with a wondering smile like he can't believe what he's seeing.

"It's okay." Jinyoung sniffs, unable to stop himself from beaming. Jaebeom laughs again, arms tightening around Jinyoung's waist again and dragging him back into a tight hug. 

"That's the scariest thing I've ever done in my life." He mumbles, shuffling down to bury his face into Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung snickers and pets his hair, gently combing knots out of it until it flows softly through his fingers. 

"You were very brave. I'm proud of you hyung." He says teasingly, but he thinks Jaebeom can hear the genuine note of gratitude and pride in his voice. Jaebeom nods, nose digging into Jinyoung's sternum. 

"I guess we'll have to have this conversation with everyone." He says into Jinyoung's shirt. Jinyoung hums an affirmative and chooses not to worry about the specifics of that daunting prospect right now, letting himself just be happy at the hopeful possibilities in front of them. 

"I love you." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Jaebeom's hair and smiling helplessly when he giggles and squeezes him tighter. 

"I love you too." 

They debate the best way to have the conversation. Jinyoung was a firm supporter of doing it in bits, first with Mark and Jackson, then Youngjae, then Yugyeom and Bambam, but Jaebeom had staunchly defended doing it as a group, simply to get it over with and avoid misunderstandings. It had taken a few days for them to reach a compromise: they'd talk to everyone as a group, but Jaebeom would do most of the actual talking. 

"What's going on?" Bambam immediately asks when he and Yugyeom arrive. Jinyoung winces, stepping aside to let them in; they'd tried to make it seem casual, like they were just having a movie night at theirs, but apparently their attempts at normality had been seen through. 

"Nothing." He tries to deflect anyway. Bambam just looks at him, one eyebrow raised, but Yugyeom seems to take it at face value and smiles sweetly at him as he scoots past into the kitchen. 

"If you say so." Bambam drawls after a long few seconds' eye contact, turning away and heading for the living room. Jinyoung sighs and follows him, eyeing Jaebeom in the kitchen; he's been stress baking all day, telling Jinyoung it's so the hordes don't raid his hiding places for snacks, but it's really so he can focus on something else and take some agitation out on some dough. Yugyeom is with him, currently whining to be allowed to lick the bowl of cookie dough residue. Jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly and follows Bambam into the living room. 

"What are you doing?" He sighs, folding his arms in the doorway. Bambam, cheeks stuffed with rice crackers from the bowl on the coffee table, blinks owlishly at him and struggles to swallow. "At least wait til everyone else gets here."

"Fine," he mumbles around the last of the crackers, ignoring Jinyoung's disgusted glance, "you know you can tell us anything, right hyung?" He says softly, the sudden segway leaving Jinyoung reeling. He blinks quickly, insides melting into a pile of mush as Bambam smiles at him, his fading blue hair free of product and nearly falling into his eyes. He nods mutely, throat closed and eyes prickling and Bambam returns it, apparently satisfied. 

The next knock on the door is Youngjae, who's wearing mirrored sunglasses and brandishing a plastic bag. Jinyoung takes it, baffled, peeking inside when Youngjae strides past him purposefully. It's several bags of crisps and other snacks, identical replacements for the ones he's eaten over the last few weeks. Jinyoung is reminded once again why Youngjae is his favourite. 

A sudden screech distracts him; Jinyoung skids back into the living room to see Youngjae cackling and slapping Bambam on the chest, who's staring at his face like he's seen a ghost. 

"I thought I'd lost those!" He yells, cradling the sunglasses to his chest like a newborn baby when Youngjae passes them over with another loud laugh. "They were so expensive! Youngjae I hope you know I would die for you." He gingerly sets them onto the table then throws both arms around Youngjae, dragging him onto the sofa on top of him. Jinyoung sighs and turns back to the kitchen; he'll leave them to it. 

Yugyeom is sat at the kitchen table, bowl in one hand and spoon in the other, methodically scraping it clean of all traces of cookie dough. Jaebeom, arms coated in flour up to the elbow and a harried expression on his face, peers into the oven through the foggy glass. 

"Hey hyung," Yugyeom chirps, beaming ear to ear, "want some?" He offers the bowl. There's nothing left. 

"No I'm good, thanks." He says, shaking his head fondly. Yugyeom grins. 

"That's the correct answer." And he goes back to scraping. Jinyoung sighs. 

"I think I forgot something." Jaebeom says, mostly to himself. Jinyoung hums, peering over the debris field that is their counter at the moment. 

"Flour?" Definitely not, considering the mess of it. Jaebeom shakes his head. "Baking powder?" Another shake. "Vanilla?" Apparently not. "Chocolate chips?" 

"Fuck." Ah. Jaebeom hops to his feet and blows a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes frustratedly. He's tied it up into a bun on the top of his head. It's a very cute look. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jinyoung says breezily, "you could just hand this lot some chocolate chips in a bowl and they'd eat it." Jaebeom glowers at him, folding his arms and leaning against the counter without care for any flour. His clothes may be past the point of no return in that regard though. Jinyoung grins and steps in front of him, leaning forwards to peck his lips; he melts and kisses him again, eyes fluttering closed and smiling into it. 

"Right in front of my salad?" Yugyeom suddenly demands. 

"Have you ever actually eaten a salad, Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks dryly without missing a beat. A moment's silence, then wordless grumbling and footsteps slinking away. Jaebeom snickers, grinning so wide his eyes curve into crescents. Jinyoung finds himself grinning back, wiping at a smudge of flour on his cheek and leaning in for another kiss. 

The final knock on the door comes. Jaebeom looks somewhat stricken, but manages to offer Jinyoung a shaky smile. Jinyoung takes a deep breath, then opens the door. Mark and Jackson both stare at him, matching suspicious and concerned frowns on their faces. 

"Hello," Jinyoung says, forcedly chipper, "come in." He stands aside. Mark heads into the living room with a final hard stare, but Jackson stops beside him. 

"You okay?" He asks anxiously. "You and Jaebeom hyung have been kind of weird for a few days." Jinyoung's strained smile slips a little and he lifts one shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. 

"We'll- explain in a bit." He sighs; no point hiding anything from Jackson, not when he knows Jinyoung so well. He nods, clasping both of Jinyoung's shoulders. 

"We're here for you, man, we all are. No matter what." He says firmly, a reassuring smile on his face. Jinyoung smiles tremulously and nods, closing his eyes and relaxing in Jackson's arms when he pulls him into a hug. 

He lets go with a reassuring squeeze, then winks and turns around. Jinyoung blows out a breath then trudges back to the kitchen; Jaebeom's back to frowning at his cookies through the oven window again. Jinyoung clears his throat and he startles, nearly headbutting the oven door handle as he lurches back to his feet. 

"Jinyoung!" Jinyoung can't help laughing at his strangled yelp, but he hurries over to make sure he hasn't cracked his head open. He hasn't, but that doesn't stop him complaining like he had. 

"I'm sorry I scared you hyung." Jinyoung sighs, folding his arms and leaning against the counter next to him. He mumbles something Jinyoung doesn't catch, but sidles up next to him and presses against his side. Jinyoung fumbles for his hand, the reality of what they're about to do suddenly crashing down on him. What if it goes wrong? If they all say no, or even one of them? It's like the anxiety of ruining a friendship with romantic feelings but multiplied by five with the potential to ruin an entire group dynamic. 

"Let's go talk to them, I guess." Jaebeom mumbles, staring fixedly at their joined hands. Jinyoung nods mutely, his throat dry and his chest tight with nerves. They stay frozen for a long few seconds, just listening to the chatter from the living room; loud as normal, but a little bit tense. Clearly they're nowhere near as subtle as they think they are. 

Jaebeom sighs and tugs Jinyoung forwards. He stumbles along next to him, letting his hand go as they step into the room; everyone turns to look, Mark and Jackson on the sofa, Youngjae and Bambam piled onto an armchair and Yugyeom draped over a beanbag. Jinyoung gulps and follows Jaebeom to the other armchair, perching on the arm while Jaebeom sits in the chair. 

"So we did want to talk about something." He says without preamble. No one is surprised, just watching expectantly. Jinyoung clenches his hands on his thighs, trying to stop them shaking. "Well, we've been- talking about our relationship." Jaebeom starts, glancing at Jinyoung for reassurance. The room suddenly seems to hold its breath, everyone sitting up a little straighter. 

"You're not breaking up, are you?" Yugyeom asks, his voice shaky and eyes starting to mist, the same expression of sad apprehension mirrored on the others' faces too. 

"Wh- no!" Jinyoung blurts, horrified at just the thought, while Jaebeom just gapes at him in disbelief. 

"Oh thank god," Yugyeom sighs in relief, flopping back in the beanbag, "we've all been panicking about it all day!" He gets a chorus of agreement and a lot of sage nods. Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom, who seems at a loss for words. 

"Well we're not," Jinyoung stutters, "at all. No." Jaebeom nods quickly, reaching for Jinyoung's hand and squeezing tight. 

"No," he echoes, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before continuing, "but we have been talking about- things. Our relationship and, well, all our relationships." 

"Are we breaking up?" Bambam interjects, mostly teasing but with a little bit of genuine worry beneath it. No one laughs. 

"No!" Jaebeom cries, his hand shaking in Jinyoung's. "No one's breaking up with anyone!" 

"Then what are we all doing here?!" Youngjae snaps, frustrated and anxious in one. Jaebeom splutters, clearly scrambling for the words but Jinyoung feels frozen, tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. 

"We're here to talk about what-  _ this- _ " Jaebeom pulls his hand out of Jinyoung's to gesture vaguely at the room and the many boys gathered within it- "is, because it needs to be addressed. We've talked about it and with how we- how we feel, we can't just ignore it and carry on anymore." His voice gets a little louder, words tripping over each other the longer he speaks. Jinyoung nods quickly. There’s surprise and apprehension on the others' faces, all wide-eyed, some open-mouthed, others chewing on lips or nails. 

"What are you saying?" Mark asks, calm but a little unsteady, hands laced in his lap. 

"I'm saying that I love you!" Jaebeom blurts. "All of you, equally, in the same way! We both do and- and we need to talk about that, because we all- act like we're in this- messy polyamorous relationship but no one's ever said anything about it when we really should!" Jaebeom forces himself to stop, chest heaving. The room is utterly silent, everyone staring at him wide-eyed. Jinyoung holds his breath and counts the seconds as they pass. 

"Fuck-" He gets to ten and some nerve in Jaebeom breaks; he crumples, shaking, burying his face in his hands and breathing too quickly. Halfway panicking himself, fully aware of all the things that must be running through his head - what have we done, we've ruined everything, everyone's gonna think we're mad and hate us, what have we  _ done _ \- Jinyoung wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into his side, looking over the room with a half-fearful, half-outraged glare. They stare back in various states of shock, eyes painfully wide and some already shiny. A painful few seconds pass; Jaebeom's shaking worsens and he presses his face into his knees, clutching at his hair. Jinyoung thinks he might be about to pass out or dissolve into a panic attack too, but he forces himself to stay upright. 

"You're right," Mark finally says, his voice trembling too but still gentle, "we do need to talk about it, we have for a while now." He stands up, wobbling slightly. Jinyoung, not entirely sure what to expect or what's going on, instinctively squeezes Jaebeom closer into his side as though physically shielding him from any more stress. Mark smiles, a tiny shaky thing, his eyes glossy with tears. "But that can happen later, when everyone's calmed down. And I know I shouldn’t speak for everyone but just-" his voice cracks and he sniffs, tears rolling freely down his face- "please don't think that we don't all love you guys too." And with that, the collective dam breaks. Bambam bursts into tears, heavy sobs wracking his skinny frame, and Youngjae bundles him up, tucking his head under his chin and rocking him side to side. Jackson, for now remarkably put together, jumps up to hug Mark, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek and smiling reassuringly at Jinyoung. 

"Of course we do," he says, hoarse but ever so warm, "but even so, it must have been terrifying bringing it up." Jinyoung squeaks a semi-hysterical laugh and nods, dashing his eyes on his sleeve. Jaebeom, curled into a tight ball and weeping into his own knees, doesn't respond.

The crying is mostly from relief, Jinyoung thinks, ducking down to press a reverent kiss to the top of his head, relief and maybe a lot of lingering panic and anxiety but also a lovely pure joy, that he's lucky enough to have these six wonderful people saying that they love him and that he gets the privilege of loving them back. That's what his own tears are at least. 

A solid body slams into Jinyoung and a wet face squishes against his neck; Yugyeom, hugging him tightly around the waist and also weeping. 

"I love you hyung." He wails. Jinyoung sniffs and giggles breathlessly and hugs him back, chin hooked over his shoulder. 

"I love you too." He mumbles, unable to stop grinning. Yugyeom laughs wetly too, then gingerly pulls himself free, beaming at Jinyoung then kneeling down into front of Jaebeom's chair. Jaebeom doesn't react, not even when Yugyeom grabs his shoulders then rubs his arms, remaining stubbornly curled up and closed off despite his obvious shuddering sobs. But if there's one thing Yugyeom is good at, it's being annoying; he manages to peel Jaebeom's arms off his knees and winkles his way in between his legs to hug him, sniffling and mumbling more heartfelt I-love-yous. Jaebeom doesn't say anything, just buries his face into Yugyeom's neck and hugs him back, grabbing tight fistfuls of his shirt and clinging on. 

Jinyoung pats Yugyeom on the head and stands up, only to be tackled by Bambam and a now very freely sobbing Jackson onto the recently vacated beanbag. Winded, squashed beneath two boys while three more - Mark's squashed himself onto the chair next to Jaebeom to hug him and Yugyeom at once and Youngjae has perched next to them, petting whoever he can reach with the brightest grin Jinyoung's ever seen on his face - smother his boyfriend, Jinyoung thinks that there's probably nowhere else he'd rather be. 

("So," Youngjae drawls when most of the crying peters out, leaving all of them drained and flopped onto any available soft furnishings, "orgy then?" Jackson and Bambam both shriek, Mark groans and thumps his head onto Jaebeom's shoulder and Yugyeom lurches away from Jaebeom to gasp and fan himself as though utterly scandalised, but it makes Jaebeom laugh, his small smile sparkling despite the tears he's still blotting on his wrist, so Jinyoung will forgive them.)

((They only remember Jaebeom's cookies when the smoke alarm goes off about half an hour later. Jaebeom leaps to his feet and almost skids into the door in his panic, probably not helped by the chorus of screeches from all of the others. Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and hurries into the kitchen too, grabbing a tea towel and fanning at the detector while Jaebeom yanks the tray of charcoal briquettes out of the oven.

"Damn it." He mumbles emphatically, looking like he's about to tear up again as he stares mournfully at the cookies. Jinyoung, giving up on fanning and instead just yanking the battery out of the bloody thing, wraps both arms around his waist and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. 

"You made four successful batches already, hyung." He says very reasonably. Jaebeom blows out a sigh and nods morosely. "You've also officially got six boyfriends now so who's the real winner?" He continues blithely. Jaebeom bursts into surprised laughter, smiling beautifully and leaning his head against Jinyoung's. 

"Guess I can't argue with that one." He says softly. They stand there for a while, staring at the ruined cookies and listening to the chattering, still sniffly cacophony sounding from their living room. No, Jinyoung thinks contentedly, there's no arguing with that one at all.)) 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dramatic weepy boys.... and I hope u did too!! let me know what you thought!! either down below in a comment or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/)!! i'd love to know what you liked or didn't like!! call it motivation to actually finish the kink meme fill that this and lip service are the backstory to skdskdlfd anyway thank you so much for reading!!! ilu!!! <3<3<3


End file.
